I Keep Her To Myself
by Lynn Osburn
Summary: A brief short story about why Mozenrath is so attached to his gauntlet. RR


I Keep Her To Myself  
  
If you could know the way she feels  
  
Wrapped tight upon my fist  
You would know how wrong it is  
To be robbed of such bliss.  
  
Her soft, strong leather body  
Her quiet contemplation  
The way she whispers to me  
Fills each bone with pure elation  
  
She is both ultimate torture  
But beyond pure ecstasy  
And every sacrifice is worth  
The things she's given me.  
  
My hatred burns for her alone  
As does my undying love  
I am her willing captive  
As I sit for her on the throne  
  
They know not what she does to me  
These heroic protagonists  
To be free from her touch of passion  
Is what my heart can't wish  
  
I enjoy the things she does to me  
Like a lover I've never know  
I can not be free from her  
For then I'd be alone.  
  
Mozenrath slammed his hand down on the sheet of paper and ripped it from it's place. His gauntlet laughed as he burned the thing to gray ash and let the winds of his kingdom toss it to the winds. ~Are you angry with me love?~ The glove questioned in the voice of mocking innocence.  
  
Mozenrath hung his head in submission. "No. I am never angry with you my beloved." His gut twisted as he spoke these words and the gauntlets caressing mental hand brushed his limply curled black locks away from his pale, aquiline face. Mozenrath felt a shiver of pleasure move across his skin like ripples in a small pond. He wished he could hate her for it, but no, he could only hate himself for feeling it.  
  
~That was a lovely poem you wrote love, why did you throw it away?~ She asked, caressing his flesh like a human would a pet cat. With each stroke, Mozenrath felt the compulsion to obey her tighten around his soul.  
  
"It was maudlin." He whispered as she directed him up the stairs and down the corridors to his bedroom. "I detest maudlin poetry, it's meant for dreamers and doe eyed lovers." He opened the door of his room and threw his mantel off, not caring where it fell. She was almost ready for him, and protest was not something she allowed.  
  
~Oh but we are lovers Mozenrath.~ She whispered to him softly and Mozenrath felt invisible pressure on his lips, pulling them open to slide her unseen tongue over his. The beginnings of want made Mozenrath's body react as though a true female was embracing him. In truth, though he could not yet see her, Mozenrath could feel the curves of a female body pressing his own down.  
  
"Yes. We are lovers." He agreed and ran his fingers gently over the curvature on top of him. He could not lie to her, not by mouth or body. He felt powerful, but gentle fingers undo the clasp around his neck and push his shirt slowly off his back. Still invisible, she ran her fingers over his exposed torso, sending exquisite sensations up his body.  
  
Mozenrath suppressed a moan as a wet, warm appendage flickered over his nipples. She was growing more powerful now, soon, he would be able to see her in her true form. Her very being pressed it upon his mind that he should be grateful for the honor of seeing her manifested body. She commanded it, and so, Mozenrath was grateful.  
  
~Oh Mozenrath, do you not feel honored? I saved you from the rapine of Destain's burning touch. I kissed you with near divine power.~  
  
"Which is why it scorched my flesh to bone. What you gave me was not for mortal's touch." Mozenrath gave a yelp as his nipple was bit. A paper thin trail of blood welled at his pink bud and trickled down his chest.  
  
~You are being unappreciative my beloved one. You disappoint me.~ Her voice entered his very core and Mozenrath felt as though he would break his body to pieces if it would mean he'd gained her satisfaction.  
  
"I do not mean to my love." He said and reached up to the gray mist forming over him. To molded to the invisible female body and Mozenrath was reminded of the unworldly beauty evil could manifest itself to appear as. Even if her spells did not restrain his free will, he would have thought her lovely beyond comparison.  
  
~I know. I know. Do not hurt my feelings like that. Now, what do you say?~ She asked and lifted his dark onyx eyes to meet her stormy gray ones.  
  
Mozenrath felt like he was going to cry. "I love you and you alone." He whispered, the magic of her being infiltrating his body and planting the seeds of passion.  
  
~How long will you love me Mozenrath?~ She whispered as the gray mists became solid and her power grew.  
  
"I will love you till time itself ends." He promised as the seeds inside him grew.  
  
~And what are you willing to do for me Mozenrath?~ She pressed him to the bed, the ecstasy of her power blooming deep inside Mozenrath.  
  
"I would die for you my beloved!" He cried out. At that moment, he would have said anything, done anything to receive a kind word or caress from her. Lust, uncontrollable, impossible lust swarmed over him. Something inside the depth of his shattered humanity screamed in protest to this mockery of love.  
  
~This is not real!~ It shouted. ~This is a ridicule of everything love should be!~ But Mozenrath ignored it. She was real, she looked at him now and smiled, filling his shadowed heart with rapture. He need know nothing beyond that. Mozenrath embraced her desperately, and she bore him to bed.  
  
And Mozenrath neither knew nor cares what happened beyond the world of her arms. All else faded as she embraced him 


End file.
